


Runaway

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [71]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 不良少年14和真·不良少年吴的一个小片段。
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	Runaway

他推开窗户，试图驱散家中压抑的空气，门外的争吵愈演愈烈，夹杂着隐约的摔东西的声响。他们的廉价出租屋坐落在贫民窟的边缘，不远处就是低矮的破平房，窄小的街道似乎终日都流淌着脏水，赤裸身体的小孩和流浪狗就在泥泞的道路上奔跑。

几个少年靠在偷来的摩托车边抽烟，那烟更像是仿制低劣的毒品，Guti抽过一次，被呛到直冒眼泪，从此再没碰过。

他在那群男孩中看到了Raul，这个别人口中的好学生、乖孩子竟然也端着烟，只是没有点燃，而是以一种优雅的姿势夹着它，他的手指干净修长，像一件精美的艺术品。

Raul半敞着夹克衫，懒洋洋地倚在打起大支撑架的摩托车上，牛仔裤上有几片扎眼的黑色油渍。他蓬松而卷曲的长发垂在后颈，那个年代的人都喜欢留长发，好像头发越长，就越显凶狠似的。

可Raul与凶狠这个词完全不沾边，他仍在笑着，就如他以好学生形象示人时所做的那样。Guti听不清他们在说什么，但多半是些下流话，Raul在其中把说下流话的场面演成了一部音乐剧。

他大约看了有两分钟，少年们便发现了他，脸上有长长疤痕的人叼着烟冲他大喊，“喂，你看什么呢！”

Guti吓得瑟缩了一下，他认出来，这些家伙就是几天前打劫了他为数不多的零花钱的人，他的胳膊上现在还有他们留下的青紫伤痕呢。

他害怕了，赶忙伸手将窗户拉回来，然而那生了铁锈的窗户却在此时不争气的卡住了，他又推又拽，但无济于事。

在如此尴尬的境地里，他听见了一声具有轻蔑意味的笑声。Raul没有如其他人那般对着Guti挑衅叫骂，他还是静默地站在原地，抬头与Guti对视着，唇边的微笑仿佛变了一个味道。

忽然间的，他弹开了那根烟，跨坐到摩托车上，朗声问Guti：“下来吗？带你去玩。”

Guti也不管那不听话的窗户了，他没有任何犹豫，像听了国王号令的忠诚骑士般，穿过醉醺醺的、一直在争吵的父母，夺门而出。

后来Guti也不知道为何他会那么冲动，也不知道Raul为何要邀请他，他们明明没说过一句话，或许他们之间全是荷尔蒙在作怪。1998年的夏天，这东西燃烧得格外旺盛。

“我们去哪里玩啊！”

“不知道！”

“我们都没有戴头盔.....被警察抓到就麻烦了。”

Raul心情很好地告诉他，如果被警察抓到，那罪名肯定和头盔无关，而是这辆偷来的车。

“是你偷的吗？”

“当然不是，”公认的好学生告诉他：“都是刚刚那些人偷的，和我没关系。”

Guti反应过来，“他们不是你的朋友？”

Raul不屑地回答：“我没必要和废物做朋友。”

Guti就不太好意思说他被废物打劫的事了，何况和Raul说又能如何？他可能是一时兴起才会让自己坐在他的摩托后座，还能指望他帮忙摆平？

“忘了说，刚刚你下楼那会儿，我和他们打了一架......“Raul侧过脸示意Guti靠近些，“虽然听起来有些自大，但其实是我把他们打了一顿。”

“啊？为什么？”

“........我快活！”

Raul嘟囔道，实际上他并不快活，当他看到刀疤男耀威舞威地威胁和窗户做斗争的Guti的时候，他就想打他了。

他不好意思这样对Guti解释，他本以为Guti会明白他这是在帮他教训人的。

结果Guti什么都没明白，他光顾着纠结Raul要把他‘绑架’到哪里去。

“我们去马德里吧。”

“你疯了？骑车要三个多小时吧！马上都要天黑了！”

Raul满不在乎地加大了油门，旧摩托突突地穿梭在托莱多的小巷子间，他笃定了：他们要去马德里，就在这个夏天的夜晚来一次一时兴起的旅行。


End file.
